Party Hats and Balloons!
by sweetsandreavenge
Summary: Sasuke's birthday! Oh wait what's this? Oh No, Naruto's in charge of the guest list! SasuNaru, NejiGaa, Belated Happy SasuNaru Day! One-shot!


Party Hats and Balloons!

Our new story Minna! Enjoy! XD

RING! RING! RI-

"Moshi Moshi!" a young blond greeted cheerfully.

"Naruto-kun! We have a problem!" a distressed voice called.

"What happened, Aunty Miko? Is Sasuke hurt?" the boy known as Naruto asked worriedly.

"No, no. It not that," the older lady assured. "It's Sasuke's birthday in a few days and were planning on giving him a party."

"Really? Sugoi!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes, but, according to Sasuke, other than you, he has no friends."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Ah-ha! Don't worry Aunty Mi-Mi! I'll do the inviting!"

Mikoto giggled at the nickname she was given. "Hai. Arigatou! I knew I could count on you! Ja!"

"Ja ne!"

"Sasuke, Naruto's here!" Mikoto called.

Tiny footsteps were heard as the youngest Uchiha dashed down the stairs.

"Sasuke! Happy Birthday! Your six years old now!" Naruto exclaimed, embracing him.

"Hn," he murmured looking away, blushing slightly.

Kushina smiled. "Naruto, don't you have something to give Sasuke-kun?" she handed a medium sized box wrapped in blue paper, with a large orange ribbon. Naruto grabbed the gift from Kushina's waiting hands and gave in to Sasuke.

"Do ya like it? I picked the ribbon by myself!" he announced proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Uh, thanks, dobe."

"Your welcome teme!"

Pretty soon all of Sasuke's friends (more like Naruto's) were all gathered in Sasuke's backyard. And were wearing party hats and balloons.

Gaara walked over to a certain brown haired, pale eyed five year old boy and then sat down on the seat beside him.

"Hi, I'm Gaara."

"Neji." the boy said back.

"I like your hat," Gaara said shyly. The boy who was now known as Neji stared at him.

"Um.. Thanks? I like your... balloon." Neji smiled at him awkwardly.

Gaara smiled back. "His name's Shukaku. Wanna hold him?"

"Umm... Sure?" Gaara was about to hand it to him, but then Kiba, a four year old who had red marks on his cheeks and unruly hair, slammed into him.

"Oops! Sorry Gaara!" Kiba apologized, running after his puppy, Akamaru.

Both of the kids could only stare in horror and shock as Shukaku floated away from them, unaware of the oldest Uchiha child standing behind them.

Itachi stepped in-between them and grabbed the floating balloon in time. "Here."

Gaara, forgetting his past shock, reached for the balloon and said, "Thank you for saving Shukaku."

"Who?"

Gaara gestured to the balloon in his hand. "My balloon. Shukaku." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Itachi stared at him. "Okay. You're welcome, I guess. Um, I think Mother's calling me soIgottagobye." and the oldest Uchiha heir was off.

Gaara turned to Neji. "Wanna hold him?"

"Uh, I don't think I should hold him..."

Garaa looked down. "Oh, I get it,"

Neji sighed.

"You don't like Shukaku."

Neji looked panicked. "No, no! It's not like that! Shukaku might fly away again!"

Garaa paused for a moment. "Okay then. Guess we both have to hold him." Garaa grabbed the ballon and intertwined their hands with the ballon. Suddenly Neji felt warmer.

"So anyway Kiba was like-"

"Sasuke. Naruto. " both said children looked up.

"Oh, Aniki."

"Hiya Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey. So which of you guys invited those weirdos over there?" he pointed to Neji and Garaa who were  
holding a balloon- which was now known as 'Shukaku'.

Naruto frowned. "Neji and Garaa? They're not weirdos!" he defended his friends.

"Oh. So you invited them," Itachi sighed. "I'm going back to my room where the sane people are."

Naruto frowned. "But your the only one that's gonna be in your room."

"Exactly." Itachi smirked and headed to his room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then spotting his mom walking with a platter of cookies. "Mom!"

Mikoto paused, stopping in mid-step. "Yes, honey?"

"Itachi locked himself in his room again!" Mikoto frowned. "I see."

Naruto giggled. "Itachi's funny! Funny 'Tachi!"

Sasuke smirked leading them towards the back door. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What's sane?"

Pause. Silence. "Sane? Sane means crazy."

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Really? So 'Tachi's crazy?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Aniki's crazy."

"Oh, okay! Your so smart Sasuke!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme! Don't call me that!"

"Kids! Get ready for the clown! To your seats!" Mikoto yelled. Kids came running towards there seats.

"Aniki?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hn?"

"Were's Father?" Itachi paused, "I, don't know." they stalked to they chairs.

Mikoto smiled clapping her hands. "Now! Here comes the clown!"

A man with a colored wig, a red nose and a lot of ill-placed face paint came in frowning.

"Hello kids." the clown's face had an ugly scowl.

Naruto frowned. "Hey, Sasuke? Isn't that Uncle Fugu?"

Itachi and Sasuke both looked mortified. There father was making a fool out if himself!

Kiba burst out laughing, "That's Sasuke's dad? Hahahahahahaha!"

Sasuke and Itachi groaned as their 'dad-clown' failed in making a animal balloon.

While Neji and Gaara were still holding Shukaku, Temari and Kankuro made their way towards the duo.

"Hey little bro!" Kankuro grinned, then shifted his eyes towards the pale-eyed boy.

"And who's this?" he asked rudely, eyeing the pale child as if he were about to turn into Godzilla and kill them all. Temari, noticing his stare, whacked him over the head. "Baka!" she turned and smiled warmly at his little brother and his friend.

"Who's this little cutie?" she cooed. Neji just gave a polite bow. "My name is Hyuuga Neji." Gaara fixed his sister with a sharp glare.

Gaara grabbed Shukaku with his left hand, prying it off Neji's. He then held Neji's hand more protectively, making the brunet blush slightly.

Temari squealed at the sight. "Kawaii!" she giggled.

Gaara glared, at them, as if daring them to insult and/or hurt his new friend. "Neji is my friend. I like him." he stated, then faced his older brother. "Touch him and die." Kankuro gulped, he wasn't sure if the threat was real or not, but by the look of things he didn't wanna find out.

"Sorry Gaara, but we have to go now," Gaara scowled.

"No." Gaara's hold on Neji's hands tightened. Temari raised an eyebrow.  
'Gaara can be so possessive,' she thought amused.

"Hn. Interesting," Kankuro chuckled. "Come on little guy, we gotta go! Dinner's ready." Gaara frowned, then sighed.

"Fine." he slowly let go of their hands. Neji frowned, his hand suddenly felt cold.

"Bye Gaara," Neji said quietly.

Gaara smiled at him softly. "Bye Neji."

Kankuro and Temari gaped at them in shock.

Neji frowned at their reaction. "What?" he asked.

Temari pointed at Gaara in shock, "He s-smiled!" she exclaimed.

Neji raised a eyebrow. "So?"

"The Gaara we know never smiles!" his eyes narrowed, "Who the fuck are you, and what have you done with Gaara!" he glared playfully.

Temari scowled at Kankuro and hitting him over the head. "They're children, you baka! Don't curse in front of them!"

As Temari and Kankuro were arguing, Neji smiled to himself he suddenly felt... special.

Garaa sighed, "Fine. Let's go." he faced Neji smiling softly. "Bye, will I see you around?"

"Your a friend of Naruto's right?" he paused to let the redhead nod before continuing, "Naruto has a weird way of making complete strangers meet, so there's a pretty big chance that we'll met again."

Gaara smirked. "Well that's Naruto for you."

"Come on Gaara, we gotta go tell Sasuke-kun and Naru-chan that were heading out!" she grabbed both her brothers hand, "Lets go!" she waved at Neji, "bye-bye Neji-kun!" tugging both males forward.

Gaara gave him a little wave, "Bye..." he said softly before turning to face ahead.

Neji suddenly felt sad. "Bye. Gaara.." knowing that the redhead was out of earshot.

After the party Sasuke and Naruto both lied on both sides of Sasuke's Queen sized bed.

Suddenly Naruto rolled towards the raven.

"S'uke?"

"Hn?"

"Did ya open my gift yet?" he asked timidly.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah, I was gonna do it right now actually." he stared at the blue box he was holding.

Slowly opening the box, Sasuke pulled out a orange scrapbook with white clouds. "Do you like it?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes." Naruto grinned.

"Open it! Me, Kaa-san and Outo-san made it!" he said excitedly.

Sasuke smirked, "Nah, I think it was only Minato-san and Kushina-san that made it." he teased.

Naruto pouted. "Noooooo! I helped!" he argued.

Sasuke chuckled. "Fine, I'll see what you did." Opening the book, he let out a small smile. The orange scrapbook was filled with pictures if them together. He flipped the pages, going through pictures of them at the beach, having picnic, in the park... Before stopping on a particular one.

In the picture, both Naruto and himself were building a tower of blocks. Sasuke smirked. He remembered this picture. This was taken when both Naruto and him were four, well he was four and a half and Naruto just turned four.

That's when he told everyone in class that Naruto was going to marry him. Iruka-sensei's face was so red! And after that, Naruto had said that they were going to invite everyone in class. He smiled inwardly at the thought. "Thanks, dobe."

Naruto grinned, grabbing the raven for a hug. His face pressed on the Uchiha's neck. "Your welcome, teme," he murmured softly. "Happy Birthday." he yawned,snuggling into his side then falling asleep.

Sasuke pressed a soft kiss on his blond's head. Before dozing of towards dreamland. 'I love you, Naru-dobe.'

'Love you, Sasu-teme.'

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Mikoto squealed, as she took several pictures. "Kawaii!" she giggled. Kushina stood beside her peeking. "Oh! Let's add this to Sasuke-kun's scrapbook!"

Mikoto nodded. "'kay."

Itachi, Minato and Fuguaku sweatdropped. 'Oh boy, Sasuke's gonna have a fuss when he hears about this.' they thought.

Written by: Lian and Wasurenaide (or Ari)

Lian: We will have a sequel for this, during future references.

Ari: Or, when were bored! xD

Lian: Yes, or when were bored. :)

Ja ne! Review Minna! XD

LianxLoki and Wasurenaide are both signing out, PEACE!

Review! XD


End file.
